Tel un chaton dans une ruelle
by Lacrimis
Summary: Petit OS Percabeth basé sur un délire, donc rien de sérieux :) Bonne lecture.


Je me suis assise, lentement, comme un chaton pris au piège au détour d'une ruelle, sur le canapé de Percy Jackson.

Ah ! Je sais ce que vous allez encore racontez, c'est mon copain pourquoi ne pas purement et simplement lui sauter dessus ? Plutôt crever, craquer ce serait admettre que j'éprouve une..attirance.. pour lui . Hors ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble qu'on a arrêté de se taquiner et de s'affronter. Vous croyez quoi ? Si je lui sortais comme ça que les courbes de son torse me font fantasmer en boucle depuis des semaines, il ne me lâcherait plus ! Et là je deviendrais définitivement le sexe faible, et ça, c'est inacceptable.

Cervelle d'algue est à moi Ok ? Pas l'inverse.

Il s'est assis à côté de moi et.. PAR LES DIEUX IL S'ALLONGE SUR MOI.. Ah non il prend la télécommande sur le canapé. Ok du calme Annabeth, respire, pense: lance, bouclier, épée.. cadavres sanglants..

Il a allumé la télé et passé un bras autour de mes épaules. J'avais la joue collé contre ces pectoraux et je me suis sentie rougir. Il m'a souri.

-Ca va ? M'a-t-il murmuré avant d'embrasser le sommet de mon crâne.

-Tu bouffes mon espace. Ai-je rétorqué en m'écartant à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

Il m'a regardé en penchant la tête sur le côté façon chien battu et j'ai souri.

-Ca me met mal à l'aise quand tu es tout près.

Il a souri sadiquement. Et s'est approché tel un pervers-prédateur, me renvoyant à l'image du chaton dans la ruelle. Ce sale vieux chat pédophile a passé ses bras autour de mes épaules et a niché sa tête dans mon cou. Lentement, j'ai senti ses lèvres effleurer la fine peau. Un frisson m'a parcouru de haut en bas et j'ai remué involontairement contre lui.

-Tu bouges beaucoup.

-Tu me colles.

Ca le fait rire, conard.

-T'aimes pas ? Gémit-il dans mon cou, comme si ma réponse pouvait vraiment le faire pleurer. Je sais qu'il se fou de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à répondre « non ».

-Si ..Enfin, pas comme sa, enfin…

Merde, c'est rare que je sois à court de mots, limite ça aurait été moins critique devant un lynx prêt à me dévorer. Lui aussi, il va me bouffer, ma fin est proche sortez moi de là.

-Pas comme ça ? Comment alors ?

-Ferme-la.

-Mais dit moi, comment ? Il nicha son visage dans mes cheveux, j'ai secoué la tête dans un grand mouvement Vivel Dop, lui foutant un cou dans le nez.

-Aie !

-Sa t'apprendra à m'harceler, je vais le dire à mon père !

-Si tu veux me nuire, dit le plutôt à ta mère, je risque de le sentir passer.

-Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois foudroyé…Juste que tu apprenne le respect.

-Tu vas me punir ?

-Laisse-moi le temps d'aller chercher mon fouet et je m'y mets.

-Je suis terrifié. Sérieusement. J'ai peur. Mais je ne me rendrai pas sans combattre.

Et sur cette phrase débile, comme 90% de ce qui sortait de sa bouche incroyablement sexy, il s'est jeté sur moi. Il m'a plaqué sur le sofa, et a laissé tout son corps peser sur moi comme une grosse enclume. J'étouffais à moitié, plus parce que j'étais morte de rire que parce qu'il m'écrasait.

Il a pris appuis sur ses bras, pour m'observer, je n'imagine pas quel sex appeal je devais dégager. La bouche largement ouverte lui faisant voir le fond de ma gorge, je devais avoir une gueule de Harpie.

Il souriait, et j'ai soudain pris conscience qu'il était à cheval sur moi dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Mon rire se figeât d'un coup, j'ai poser mes deux mains sur son torse (surtout, ne pas penser combien c'était ferme et agréable..Non ! ) et j'ai tenté de le repousser.

-Mais bouuuuuuuuuuuge !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te coller comme ça non plus ? De toute façon je m'en fiche, je le fais quand même.

-Dégage ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Il a baissé la tête, m'a embrassé le front, les joues, les tempes, le menton, j'essayais vainement de me protéger à coup de poing et de pieds mais la bataille était perdue d'avance. J'ai attrapé une poignée de ses cheveux pour amener ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il m'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis le baiser devint plus passionné. Je sentis sa langue quémander l'entrée et j'ouvris un peu plus les lèvres. Un gout salé envahit ma bouche, j'attrapai le bas de son t-shirt.

Il bougea juste assez pour que je puisse lui enlever son haut, puis me laissa me redresser pour faire de même. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui.

Et soudain.

-Percy ! On est rentrés !

-Maman ?

Et merde.


End file.
